The Miracle Famiglia
by Otakufanlover
Summary: Shuzo Nijimura was Sepira's brother, Co-Founder of the Giglio Famiglia. He has the Mare Rings. He protects and is fond of the Sky Arcobalenos; because they are of his sister's blood. Aria dies earlier than in the anime. Yuni is Tsuna's age and the Sky Arcobaleno. None of the Arcobalenos have harmonized with any of the Sky Arcobalenos. Not even Luce. Lambo and I-Pin are Tsuna's age.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Shuzo Nijimura was Sepira's brother, Co-Founder of the Giglio Famiglia. He has the Mare Rings. He protects and is fond of the Sky Arcobalenos; because they are of his sister's blood. Aria dies earlier than in the anime. Yuni is Tsuna's age and the Sky Arcobaleno. None of the Arcobalenos have harmonized with any of the Sky Arcobalenos. Not even Luce. Lambo and I-Pin are Tsuna's age.

AN: Co-Authored by PaperFox19. PaperFox19 will be writing all of the fight scenes for this fic.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Chapter 1**

-8 Years before the Anime Starts-

Nana Sawada was worried about her beloved 5 year old son, Tsunayoshi. Tsuna for short. Ever since her husband and his employer came for a visit, her son has been different. He has been clumsy, and accident prone. Nana did not know what to do for her son. She was cooking lunch for her son when there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Nana says as she walks over to the door and answers it. She sees to men standing there. The first man has short, slightly curly hair that reaches his lower neck, and is parted on the left side. He was wearing a black suit coat, a white striped shirt, a tie, and black shoes. He looked to be her age. He also had purple eyes. The other man has short black hair with bangs parted to the left and has light grey eyes. He was also wearing a black suit. He looked to be in his 20's.

"How may I help you gentlemen?" Nana says.

"Yes, is this the Sawada residence, and are you Nana Sawada?" The man in his 20's asks.

"Yes, it is and that is me. How may I help you?" Nana asks not knowing who these men are.

"May we come in? We would like to talk to you about your son." The man in his 20's suggests.

"Oh, where are my manners. Please come in." Nana ushers them in. The men sit at the kitchen table.

"Would either of you two like some tea?" Nana asks politely.

"No, thank you, ma'am." The older man says. Nana sits down.

"So, what is this about? You said you wanted to talk about my son?" Nana asks.

"We'll start with introductions. My name is Shuzo Nijimura and this my subordinate, Katsunori Harasawa." The man in his 20's, Shuzo, states. He then goes onto explain to Nana everything. The mafia, her husband, his Famiglia; everything. Nana was in shock. She did not know what to think. All she knew was, she felt hurt and betrayed by her husband's lies.

"Could these "flames" be the cause of my son's changes?" Nana asks trying not to cry.

"What do you mean?" Katsunori asks. Nana then explains her side of things. The men were shocked. They knew what had been done, and how dangerous it was to do to someone.

"Can we see your son, Nana-san?" Shuzo asks.

"Yes, of course." Nana says as she gets up to get Tsuna. She walks back down with Tsuna in her arms.

"Now Tsu-kun, these nice men are going to have a look at you." Nana explains as she places Tsuna on the coach. The all have moved to the living room. Tsuna was a little scared. He has never seen these men before, but he trusted his mother. Shuzo kneeled down to Tsuna's eye level.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. We will not hurt you." Shuzo says reassuringly.

"Okay." Tsuna says shyly. Shuzo places his finger on Tsuna's forehead. His sky flames light up on his finger.

"Yes, it's just like I thought, there is a block on his flames." Shuzo explains grimly.

"Can you remove it?" Nana asks worriedly.

"Yes, if you want me too?" Shuzo says confidently.

"Will it hurt, Tsu-kun?" Nana asks.

"No, he will only be tired and a little weak afterward." Shuzo explains.

"Then please do it. Remove the block." Nana says. Shuzo nods and flares his sky flames to break the block on Tsuna's flames. The block breaks and Tsuna collapse from the shock of it.

"There it has been done. If you do not mind, I would like to train Tsuna on how to control and use his flames. That is if you do not mind?" Shuzo asks. Nana picks up her son to put him to bed.

"Yes, please. I do not want my Tsu-kun to get hurt or be hurt." Nana says in agreement.

Over the next 8 years, Shuzo trained Tsuna on how to use and control his sky flames. Katsunori and Nana were also got real close during those 8 years; so, close that Nana filed for divorce. But, there was no reply from her lying, good for nothing, husband. Katsunori became the father that Tsuna never had before. Shuzo had to leave to go back to Italy. Katsunori stayed though with Shuzo's permission. Tsuna is now 13 years old.

-8 Years Later: Start of the Anime-

Tsuna was just finishing his breakfast when his mother came in with the mail.

"Look Tsu-kun, I got you a home tutor." Nana says happily.

"Bu mom, I don't need a tutor. I get straight A's." Tsuna says in confusion. Before Nana could explain herself, she was interrupted.

"Ciaossu, my name is Reborn, and I'm the home tutor that you hired." The man/baby says. Tsuna's sky flames could tell this was no ordinary baby. His aura was to mature and strong to be an ordinary baby. Tsuna looks the "baby" over and stopped at the yellow pacifier hanging around his neck.

'That's why. He's an Arcobaleno. Shuzo-shisho told be about them since his niece is the Sky Arcobaleno. Yellow pacifier, then that must mean he is the Sun Arcobaleno.' Tsuna thinks. He then looks at the clock.

"I better get going. I do not want to be late for the Student Council meeting. Bye mom!" Tsuna says as he kisses his mother on her cheek then heads to school. Tsuna walked a block then noticed Reborn was following him.

"Why are you following me to school?" Tsuna asks.

"Well, if I'm going to be your tutor, I need to see how you are at school." Reborn explains.

"I see. That makes sense." Tsuna says smiling. They walked a few more blocks when they ran into one of Tsuna's classmates, Kyoko Sasagawa, the idol of Namimori Middle School.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun, and who is this with you?" Kyoko asks with a smile.

"Oh, good morning, Kyoko-chan. This is my little cousin. He will be staying with family for a while. What are you doing on this side of town? Are you taking a different way to school?" Tsuna asks.

"Yes, I am meeting Mochida-kun. We are going to walk to school together. Well, I better hurry if I want to meet him. See you later, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko says as she runs off ahead to meet up with, Mochida. Tsuna waves good bye to her then sighs when she is out of sight.

"Do you have a crush on, Kyoko-chan?" Reborn asks.

"No, I do not. I just like her as a friend. I just hate her taste in men. She could do so much better then, Kensuke Mochida." Tsuna explains with disappointment.

"And why do you not like this, Kensuke Mochida?" Reborn asks.

"Because, he is an arrogant ass. He is a bully and needs to be taught how to treat a woman. His attitude sickens me." Tsuna says in disgust.

"Have you tried telling her this?" Reborn questions.

"Yes, but her friends just say I am jealous of her for having a real man. Che, yeah right, like I would be jealous. I already have a real man, thank you very much." Tsuna says proudly. Reborn was curious about who he was dating. Tsuna finally arrived at school.

-Namimori Middle School-

After Tsuna met with the Student Council, who wanted him to help them get back the room Hibari took for the Disciplinary Committee (which he did not give), he went to class. The teacher was handing out the tests they took yesterday.

"Good work as always Tsuna." The teacher says in a proud tone.

"Thank you sensei." Tsuna says with a smile. Class went on. While Tsuna was in class, Reborn was having a dilemma.

"Tsuna is nothing like how Iemitsu reported. Tsuna's grades are prefect, he is part of the Disciplinary Committee as a secretary, and helps out the Student Council. He is good at sports which means his is athletic. I can also feel his sky flames which are very strong. My flames are even reacting to his. I wonder…could he be the one to finally harmonize me? Could he be my sky?" Reborn says with hope. Reborn shakes his head.

"Well in any case, this just makes my job easier." Reborn says with a sigh.

-Back with Tsuna-

It was the end of class. Tsuna was getting ready to go home when one of Mochida's friends says Mochida wants to fight Tsuna. In a Kendo match and if he wins, he has to be his slave; and, he also wants Kyoko as a prize too. Tsuna was pissed. He would never allow this to happen. He would kill Mochida before he allowed any of this to happen. Tsuna walked to the Kendo Club with Reborn riding on his shoulder.

"So, are you going to fight, Mochida; and, not run away?" Reborn asks.

"Of course not! I am not running away. This bastard needs a lesson in humility." Tsuna declares angrily. Reborn smirks at this. Tsuna walked into the Kendo Club, and took his place across of Mochida.

"I will explain the rules…" Mochida was interrupted.

"I already know the rules." Tsuna says. 'Thank you, Tsuyoshi-san.' (Yamamoto's dad).

"Alright then, I will explain the stakes. The stakes are, if I win you have to be my slave, and Kyoko-chan becomes mine." Mochida explains with a smirk.

"And if I win, you leave Kyoko-chan and I the hell alone!" Tsuna says fiercely. They got into their fighting positions. Tsuna thought he had this, in truth Mochida was just a bully all talk and no tact. 'I can do this.'

Mochida smirked, and his eyes drifted to the ref. He was one of his club members and had been paid handsomely to make sure he won. 'You'll be mine soon little Tsuna, I'm gonna enjoy having you as my own personal slave.' Mochida drooled a little and wiped his chin. Reborn felt the urge to shoot this guy on principle, but this was Tsuna's fight. "Begin!"

"Haha, you are mine." Mochida rushed at Tsuna and Reborn was quick to analyze.

'Form...atrocious, openings...too many to count, chances of victory...zero.'

Mochida swung wildly, and Tsuna dodged. Again and again, Mochida was swinging like an ape; and, he looked so surprised each time Tsuna avoided him. His stance firm. Reborn smirked. Tsuna had no openings while on defense.

"Damn it, why won't you stay still." Mochida yells as he rushed forward and Tsuna blocked with his sword. He acted fast and made a counter and sent Mochida flying back on his ass.

It was a clean hit but the ref didn't call it. "Hey, what's the deal?" Tsuna looked to the ref and that's what Mochida wanted.

The brunette let his guard down, and he quickly swung his sword with both hands and knocked away his sword. "Hey!"

"Now I got you!" Mochida swung his blade down. Tsuna caught it with both hands.

"I don't think so," Tsuna yanked away Mochida's sword, and he knocked Mochida back again. Again the ref didn't call the point. "What again?"

"Forget the swords let's turn this into an all-out fist fight." Mochida put up his dukes, and rushed at Tsuna. It took one chop and Mochida was knocked out lying flat on his ass. The ref began to sweat.

"Still nothing, alright then." Tsuna began to wail on Mochida a chunk of hair getting ripped out. The ref cried not sure what to do. Tsuna kept striking and Mochida lost more and more hair until he had a huge bald spot, he looked like a kappa. The ref finally gave in and surrendered the match to Tsuna.

Reborn laughed. Mochida would be needing a rug, or a hat for the rest of his life.

"It's my win. You better keep your end of the bargain; and, or I will allow my boyfriend to "bite you to death." Tsuna says as he begins to walk away. The students watching began to cheer.

"Tsuna-sama is so cool!"

"Even though Mochida was cheating, Tsuna-sama still won!" Was some of the things the students were saying, Mochida finally processed what Tsuna had said.

"W-Wait, your boyfriend?!" Mochida exclaims.

"Yes, my boyfriend." Tsuna says over his shoulder.

"Who the hell is your boyfriend?! I can be a better man then him! I can satisfy you way better than he ever could!" Mochida says confidently. Tsuna shakes his head in disgust.

"My boyfriend is Kyoya Hibari. You could never satisfy me better then Kyo-koi does. I would not allow you to touch me, ever!" Tsuna says then leaves the Kendo Club.

"K-Kyoya Hibari." Mochida says in dread. He then felt a deadly aura coming from behind him. Mochida turned around and saw…Kyoya Hibari!

"So, you thought an herbivore like you could take Tsuna-hime from me. I'll bite you to death!" Kyoya declares and proceeds to beat up Mochida.

-With Tsuna-

Reborn was proud at what he saw. Tsuna can defiantly fight. Tsuna and Reborn walked home, and as they walked home, Reborn tells Tsuna about being the Vongola Decimo, a big time mafia Famiglia. Tsuna already knows all of this thanks to Shuzo-shisho. Tsuna was kind of excited of the adventure that awaits. Reborn was surprised at how well Tsuna was taking to be being the leader of a big time mafia Famiglia.

-Sawada Residence-

"How was your day at school, Tsu-kun?" Nana asks.

"It was fine. I got an A on my math test." Tsuna answers.

"That's great dear." Nana says proud of her son.

"Welcome home, Tsuna-kun." A voice says coming down the stairs. Tsuna and Reborn turned toward the voice.

"I'm back, Katsunori-papa." Tsuna says brightly. Reborn on the other hand was in shock.

'What is Trident Shamal's older brother doing here?!' Reborn thinks in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tsuna woke up to find to find Reborn sleeping beside him in his bed. Tsuna is a snuggle bug. So, when Reborn joined him in his bed when he was asleep, he immediately found himself cuddled in Tsuna's arms. Tsuna watches Reborn sleep for a minute.

"He looks so cute when he is sleeping. I wonder what his real form looks like." Tsuna ponders as he slips out of his bed carefully, not wanting to wake Reborn. While Tsuna went to take a shower before school, Reborn opens his eyes awake the whole time.

"So, he knows this is not my real form. Just how strong are you, Tsuna?" Reborn wonders remembering the surprise he got yesterday. "I cannot believe Tsuna was trained by Shamal's older brother, Katsunori. It explains some things, but not all. I cannot wait to see what other surprises, Tsuna has in store for me." Reborn says with a smirk as he gets up and dresses for the day. Tsuna comes out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Tsuna then started to get dressed not caring that Reborn was watching. Reborn was defiantly enjoying the show, well, as much as his child body allowed him too.

"Good morning, Reborn. Are you following me to school again today?" Tsuna asks like he did not just change in front of him.

"Yes, Tsuna, I am." Reborn answers snapping out of his daze.

"Okay, let's go get some breakfast then." Tsuna says with a devious smile as he leaves his room.

"He did that on purpose. That little minx." Reborn says with a grin and shakes his head as he pulls his fedora down. He then follows Tsuna down to the kitchen where Nana has made breakfast. Katsunori had already gone to work.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun. I hope you guys slept well." Nana says with a cheery smile.

"Yes, mama. I slept like a baby." Reborn says drinking the expresso Tsuna made him.

"I also slept great, mom." Tsuna says eating his breakfast. Nana nods her head and smiles. Soon they finished eating and stood up.

"Alright, I'm off to school now, mom. I will see you this afternoon." Tsuna says as he kisses his mother's cheek.

"Alright, have a good day at school, Tsu-kun." Nana says as she waves to them good bye. They are a few blocks away when Reborn asks.

"How are you at sports?" Reborn asks.

"I am good at sports, but I do not like playing sports too much." Tsuna says with a sigh.

-In class-

"Now, I will introduce the new transfer student from Italy, Hayato Gokudera." The teacher introduces. Tsuna could not believe what he saw. He saw a boy with silver hair, who was wearing a chain around his neck, and he was smoking. This boy gave off the bad boy/punk vibe. The teacher pointed to Gokudera's seat and went back to teaching. Gokudera walked to his seat, but stopped and just glared at Tsuna. Gokudera tried to knock Tsuna out of his desk, but Tsuna jumped out of his seat before he could fall. Gokudera was surprised, but just glared and went to his seat. Tsuna's fan boys glare at Gokudera as they pick up Tsuna's desk and chair.

"Do you know him, Tsuna-sama?" A fan boy asks as he pulls out Tsuna's chair for him.

"No, I do not, but thank you." Tsuna says with a cute smile. The fan boy gets a nose bleed and bows to Tsuna then sits back down in his seat.

-Skip to the Gym-

Tsuna walked into the gym and saw everyone was so excited and pumped up. Tsuna also saw Yamamoto and Gokudera were also on the volleyball team. Tsuna was getting a little bored waiting for the game to start. He was looking around and saw the Discipline Committee members, so he knew Hibari would not be far behind. Tsuna looked around and saw Hibari standing next to the gym teacher. Tsuna ran up to them.

"Kyoya-koi!" Tsuna yells as he jumps up into Hibari's arms and wraps his legs around Hibari's waist. Tsuna then presented to kiss the living day lights out of Hibari. After their 30 minute make out session the volleyball game gets underway.

"Be careful." Hibari says in a soft voice only used for Tsuna.

"I will be." Tsuna says and gives Hibari one final kiss, before he walks over to the net. Hibari watches him go then looks at everyone else and says.

"If anyone so much as touches Tsuna; I will bite you to death." Hibari says with an evil aura. The volleyball game then starts and Tsuna's team wins.

-After School-

After saying goodbye to his Kyoya, Tsuna was ready to go home; but, someone stops him.

"I will never accept you as the Vongola Decimo!" Gokudera yells.

"You have a problem with me being the boss?" Tsuna asks.

"If some trash like you becomes the 10th, the Vongola Famiglia is done for." Gokudera states.

"You know about all this then?" Tsuna questions calmly.

"You're annoying. This is your end." Gokudera says as he pulls out some dynamite.

"Dynamite?" Tsuna says still in a calm voice.

"This was faster than I'd expected." Reborn says coming out of one of his many hiding places. This time it was in a tree. Reborn then jumps onto Tsuna's hair.

"Hayato Gokudera." Reborn states.

"You know him then?" Tsuna asks.

"Yep, he's a Famiglia member that I called over from Italy." Reborn explains.

"You're in the mafia, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asks interest.

"It's our first meeting though." Reborn says when Gokudera does not say anything.

"So, you're the Hitman that the 9th has the most trust in, Reborn. I've heard rumors about you." Gokudera says.

'Reborn is the Hitman the 9th trusts the most. Interesting.' Tsuna thinks to himself becoming even more interested in Reborn.

"It better be true that I'm becoming the 10th if I get rid of this guy." Gokudera says.

"Huh?" Tsuna questions.

"Yep, it's true." Reborn states. Tsuna just shakes his head.

'Mafia politics.' Tsuna thinks.

"Well, if I'm going to fight this guy. Can you tell me about him, Reborn?" Tsuna asks taking off his uniform jacket, tie, and rolled up his shirt sleeves half way.

"It's said that Hayato Gokudera can hide bombs in any part of his body, in other words he's a human bomb." Reborn explains.

"My other name is Hurricane Bomb Hayato. Brace yourself." Gokudera warns. "Single Bombs!" He tosses a barrage of bombs at Tsuna.

Tsuna and Reborn part ways as Tsuna dodges. "Single Bombs!" another barrage and Tsuna dodges.

"Oh man, Kyoya-koi's gonna be so mad if we keep wrecking the school." Tsuna ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't mock me, I'm gonna crush you. Double Bombs!" Tsuna acted fast dashing out and extinguishing each of the sticks. "No way!"

"Gokudera-kun stop this, if you don't I'll have to punish you." Gokudera blushed, and took a step back. He gulped.

"I'm not scared of you! Ultimate Attack: Triple Bombs!" He had a mass amount of bombs, but before he could throw them a few sticks dropped from his grasp. He wasn't ready for this technique and ended up getting surrounded by his own bombs.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna activated his Hyper Dying Will, he flew at even greater speeds and extinguished all the bombs.

"Amazing!" Gokudera says in awe. Tsuna looks around to see the damage to the school.

"Good, there's not that much damage. Kyoya-koi should not be _to_ upset." Tsuna says with a sigh of relief.

"I did not realize it! You are the one to become the boss. Judaime, I'll follow you until the end of this Earth! Ask whatever you want of me!" Gokudera announces on his hands and knees, bowing to Tsuna.

"The one who loses becomes the winner's subordinate that is this Famiglia's rule." Reborn explains.

"Actually, I never had the desire to become the 10th. I just wanted to see if the Judaime really had the strength to become a suitable boss." Gokudera explains.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna says softly.

"But you proved me wrong! You are much more than I'd ever expected! You even saved my life, even though I was your enemy! As Hayato Gokudera, I will give you my life!" Gokudera declares.

"Sounds like a marriage proposal when you say it like that." Tsuna comments making Gokudera blush.

"Good job, Tsuna. It's because of your strength that Gokudera became your subordinate. You've passed for today." Reborn says as he writes something down in his little book.

"There you are, Tsuna-kun! You really are a funny guy. Let me into the group too. You're the boss, right?" Takeshi Yamamoto asks with a grin as he drapes one arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

'Sighs, Takeshi-kun never changes. And… I never want him too.' Tsuna thinks affectionately.

"Hey, you! Don't get so friendly with the Judaime!" Gokudera orders angrily.

"What a slut this guy is! He has two guys falling all over him!" A group of delinquents laugh. Gokudera and Yamamoto get angry at that.

'The third year delinquents, huh. They will never learn.' Tsuna thinks with a put out sigh, not really caring about what they said.

"Looks like it's time to make myself useful." Gokudera says.

"What?" Tsuna questions.

"I'll totally annihilate them." Gokudera says as he walks toward the delinquents with dynamite in his hands.

"I'll help you." Yamamoto says with a grin as he reaches for his bamboo sword. The delinquents never stood a chance. Tsuna just smiles at their show of their loyalty.

'Storm and Rain Guardians acquired.' Reborn thinks with satisfaction. As Tsuna and Reborn were walking home Tsuna thought.

'I wonder what the next adventure is to come.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

AN: There will be some Bianchi bashing since I don't really like her, and also with Tsuna "stealing" her "man" away from her (in her dreams maybe), Bianchi will try to fight Tsuna at every turn; but, we all know who is going to win every time right. So, if you like Bianchi then this is not the fic for you. Everybody else please enjoy. ^ _ ^

Everything was peaceful at the Sawada house. Tsuna's mom, Nana was cooking breakfast with Katsunori sitting at the kitchen table watching her. Tsuna was finishing up studying for his math test. Tsuna sighed as he finished and closed his math book. Reborn looked over to where Tsuna was sitting on the floor in front of his bed.

"Finished already?" Reborn asks proud that his student and the next Vongola Boss was smart and strong.

"Yeah, this test will be a breeze. Just like the rest of them." Tsuna says as he stretches his arms above his head. He also stretched his legs a little.

'Damn does he have to be so sexy and cute? Does he want to be molested?' Reborn curses inside his head. Tsuna finished stretching he looked out the window, and saw a man his age in what looked like cow shirt and pants. The man had black shoulder length hair, and was on his tree branch looking into his room. The man was also carrying guns and other weapons.

"Reborn, who is that over there?" Tsuna asks wondering if Reborn knew him. Reborn looks and then just ignores the man.

"Die! Reborn!" The man yelled as he raised the gun in his hand to shoot, Reborn with. But the branch breaks and the man fell down with it.

"I got to… be… calm." The man says with tears in his eyes. The man then rings the door bell and runs passed Tsuna's mom without her knowing. Katsunori noticed, but would let Tsuna take care of it. The man opens the door to Tsuna's room and says.

"It's been awhile, Reborn. It's me Lambo" The man says with a grin. Tsuna looks at him thinking he is cute then looks to Reborn and asks.

"Reborn, do you know him?" Tsuna asks wondering how Reborn would know this man. Reborn continues to ignore the man by not answering the man, or him and just drinking his tea. The man, Lambo, got really up upset and jumped at Reborn yelling.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Lambo yelled in midair, but before he could hit him Reborn smacked him into the wall leaving cracks in it. Tsuna winces' hopping the man is okay.

"Man that hurt." Lambo says all this while trying not to cry. Tsuna felt bad for him.

"It's good to see you again, Reborn!" Lambo says still trying to get Reborn's attention, but was still ignored. Lambo saw this and started to cry.

"I… got to… be… calm." Lambo whispers as he reaches into his pocket and takes out a grenade; and, throws it at Reborn. But Reborn knocks it back at him, but before it can hit Lambo, Tsuna rushes over to him and pulls him out of the line of fire. Lambo then passes out.

"So, Reborn, who is this exactly? Is it someone you know?" Tsuna asks. Reborn shakes his a little and thinks Tsuna is going to be a great "mother" and protector. Tsuna is impressing Reborn more and more each day.

"No, I do not know him. He is from the Bovino family and the Bovino family is a small to medium sized mafia. I can't be bothered with lower-ranking people." Reborn explained to Tsuna. Tsuna felt sorry for the man, but Tsuna knew that even though Reborn looked like a child. He was not he was an adult trapped, or cursed to be in the body of a child. Tsuna looked down at Lambo and thought.

'Well it looks like I have a new member to my family. He is just so cute when is sleeping. Ever since Reborn came I have been having lots of fun, and have been meeting some very unique people. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.' Tsuna thinks to himself with a soft smile on his face. Reborn could not help but feel jealous of that stupid cow in Tsuna's bed. Little did Tsuna know he would be meeting a crazy stalker of Reborn's tomorrow?

-The Next Day-

Tsuna was on his way to school when he was stopped by a female on a bicycle.

"Here you can have this." The woman says as she throws a can of soda at Tsuna and rides off. But, Tsuna's intuition was telling him something was off with both the soda and the woman. Tsuna caught the soda and opened in it and then poured it out. A purple looking substance was in the soda and it killed a bird that was flying by.

"I knew something was off about the soda and that woman. But what is she after?" Tsuna says wondering what the woman would do next, because he knew it was far from over.

-At School-

Tsuna was walking to his classroom with whispers from the student now that they know who his boyfriend is. Tsuna just smiled not letting them get to him. Tsuna walked up to his classroom 1-A, and opened the door to find Hayato Gokudera one of his family members and right hand man behind the door. Tsuna smiled at his right hand and says.

"Good morning, Hayato-Kun." Tsuna greeted Gokudera.

"G-Good morning to you too Judaime!" Gokudera yells back with a little blush on his face at Tsuna calling him by his first name. Gokudera was about to say something else, but was interrupted.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun and Gokudera-kun." A voice greeted from behind them. Tsuna and Gokudera turned around and saw it was Takashi Yamamoto

"Good morning, Takashi-kun." Tsuna greeted his left hand man, who joined his family after Gokudera did.

"Grrr, I still don't see why you let him join Judaime." Gokudera growls at Yamamoto. Tsuna shakes his head and says.

"Because Hayato-kun, Takashi-kun has much of a right to be in my family as you do. You are my right hand man and Takashi-kun is my left hand man, alright?" Tsuna explains to Gokudera. Gokudera nods not wanting to question his boss any further. Tsuna feels something on his leg; he looks down and sees Lambo attached to his leg. Before Tsuna could say anything, he was interrupted.

"Hey, you are blocking the door." A female voice says. Tsuna and his subordinates turned around and saw Hana (the one who spoke) and Kyoko standing behind them.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-kun who is that hiding behind you?" Kyoko asks. Tsuna reaches around him and pulls Lambo to his side.

"This is Lambo; he is my cousin who will be staying with my family from now on. He is also starting school here today." Tsuna says and looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto, so they know that this is the story they are going with since Tsuna already told them who Lambo really is.

"Nice to meet you all." Lambo says.

As Kyoko and Hana leave to go into the classroom there was a commotion, and the people who were in the hallway started to run to their classes; because, the Disciplinary Committee were coming to make sure nobody is crowding the hallways. Tsuna smiled softly as he saw Hibari coming his way.

"So, when were you going to tell me that you let these herbivores join this family?" Hibari demands. Tsuna grabs Hibari's hand and asks.

"Can we talk about this in your office?" Tsuna asks Kyoya in a soft seductive voice. Hibari nods and takes them to his office. There Tsuna explains how Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo are part of their family now. And that he has to except that just like they have to except him, as not only a family member, but as his boyfriend/lover also. Hibari nods his head.

"Fine but if they get in my way or hurt you in any way. I will bite them to death." Hibari growls out. Tsuna shivers in pleasure every time Hibari uses that voice and Hibari knows it too. After the talk Reborn comes into the room out of one of his many secret passages in the school. Lambo tries to attack Reborn, but of course Reborn knocks him away without much effort. Lambo falls down and starts crying, then he takes out a purple Bazooka out of his pants. And jumps into it and shoots it. When the pink smoke settles, Tsuna and his family sees a man about 25 years old. The male looked to be like he was Lambo's older brother.

'No, that's not right his aura feels and looks exactly like Lambo's only older and stronger. How is that possible?' Tsuna thinks to himself wondering how the purple Bazooka made Lambo older. The Older Lambo looked around to see where he was, and then he noticed Tsuna and says.

"It's nice to see you again young, Vongola Decimo. Thank you for taking care of my 15 year younger self. This is that Lambo, who was once a crybaby." 25 year Older Lambo greets. Tsuna and the family minus, Reborn were shocked at what they heard.

'So, I was right this is an older Lambo. Is he from the future then?' Tsuna asks himself. He did not have wait long for an answer as Reborn began to talk.

"I see, the 10 Year Bazooka." Reborn states as he looks at Tsuna seeing that he kind of already knew what was going on. Reborn became even more proud of the future Vongola Decimo.

"What exactly is the 10 Year Bazooka, and how does it work?" Tsuna asks.

"It's a well-used weapon in the Bovino family." Reborn was going to continue explaining, but Older Lambo took over.

"A person hit with the 10 Year Bazooka will be replaced with themselves from 10 years in the future. But it only lasts for 5 minutes." Older Lambo finishes explaining.

"You mean that little brat becomes this guy 10 years in the future!" Gokudera yells out in surprise.

"Yo, it seems you didn't recognize me, Reborn. It's me Lambo, whom you've always been ignoring." Older 25 Lambo says with a confident swagger. But Reborn still ignores him, but Tsuna could tell Reborn was a little interested in Lambo by his aura. From what Tsuna could see Reborn's yellow aura and Lambo's green aura they were intertwining with each other; so, yes, Tsuna could defiantly tell that Reborn and Lambo liked each other. Reborn just was not showing it for his own reasons that Tsuna does not know.

"Well, it seems this is going to come down to a power battle. I'll show you how much I've changed in 10 years." Lambo says as he takes out a pair of horns.

"Thunder Set!" Lambo yells as lightning flashed behind him as he puts the pair of horns on his head. He body was like an electric eel now; his body was shrouded in electricity/lightning.

"My horns have a million volts." Lambo explains. Gokudera and Yamamoto were shocked, but Tsuna, Hibari and even Reborn were impressed, even if Hibari and Reborn didn't show it on their faces their auras did.

"No way!" Gokudera and Yamamoto yelled together.

"Die, Reborn! Elettrico Cornuta!" Lambo yells as he rushes at Reborn like a bull. Leon then turns into a cane and Reborn smacks Lambo in the head stopping him in his tracks.

"Got… to… stay… calm." Lambo says with three big thumps on his head.

'Sigh, at least Lambo grew up a little in 10 years.' Tsuna thinks to himself as they go to class.

-Lunch Time: On the School Roof-

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, and Reborn were all on the school roof with Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto taking out their lunches. Tsuna knew right away that something was wrong with his food before he even opened it, but he did open it and saw that his food was purple just like the soda. Gokudera and Yamamoto were shocked but Gokudera more, so because he knew who was behind it.

"T-This… is…" Gokudera did not get to finish what he was saying because he was interrupted by Reborn.

"It's better if you don't eat that. You'll go straight to heaven with just one bite. Come out, I know your there, Bianchi." Reborn says not liking that his stalker was trying to kill his cute charge. A woman with long purple hair wearing black pants and a green t-shirt stepped out from behind the door to the stars. She was also wearing a black armband on the same arm her tattoo of a scorpion was on. Tsuna's eyes burned with fire as he saw it was the same female from earlier.

'I knew she would be back. But what does she want, and more importantly what does she gain from my death? Is she an Assassin from one of the rival families? Whoever she is Reborn seems to know her, but if that's a good or bad thing has yet to be seen. Well, whatever the case my intuition says not to trust her.' Tsuna thinks to himself as he waits his defenses up waiting to see what her next move will be.

"Big… Sis…" Gokudera barley gets out as he gets sick to his stomach from seeing her. Tsuna is shocked by this.

'Sister! She is Hayato-kun's older Sister, but their auras are nothing alike and they don't have a connection like my mother and I have, like family members are supposed to have; but, for some reason they don't.' Tsuna says confused by this development. The female Bianchi walks closer while saying.

"It's been awhile, Hayato." Bianchi greets Gokudera. Bianchi looked up at Reborn when Reborn says.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi." Reborn greets politely even though he wants her gone.

"Reborn! I have come to take you back, Reborn. Let's do large-scale jobs again. The place where you belong is in the dangerous and thrilling underworld." Bianchi says with a blush on her face. Reborn shivers no way was he going anywhere with her.

"I told you before Bianchi, I have a job raising Tsuna." Reborn explains to her again. But we all knew Tsuna didn't need much raising though, but he was not going to tell her that not when he has found a place with Tsuna, his future boss.

"Poor Reborn! That means if the Decimo doesn't die in some horrible accident, Reborn will never be free!" Bianchi says crying a little. Tsuna was shocked that she would actually admit to wanting to kill him openly.

"I'll wait for it. I'll kill the Deci-I mean, if the Decimo dies I'll come to bring you back." Bianchi says as she walks off. Tsuna could not believe the nerve of that woman. Tsuna and Yamamoto then carried Gokudera to the nurse's office.

-Nurse's Office-

"Poor Hayato-Kun, Reborn will you please tell me all you know about this Bianchi who seems to be Hayato-Kun's older Sister." Tsuna asks wanting to know what kind of enemy he was facing.

"She's called Poison Scorpion Bianchi, she's a free Hitman. Her special skill is Poison Cooking, where she creates food filled with poison. She was also a one night stand." Reborn explains to Tsuna. Tsuna nods and was struck a little when he heard Reborn had sex with her even if it was just once, but oh, well, her time with him is long gone and her any chance with him.

'If I have anything to say about, she will never be able to touch Reborn again let alone look at him.' Tsuna thinks to himself thinking back to the talk he had with his Kyoya-kun about them adding more lovers to their relationship and how he finally got him to agree and they agreed; so, far on three Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn. So, no one night stand stalker was going to take Reborn from them. Reborn shivered a little when he saw a deadly look into his charges eyes he had not seen before even with the fight with Gokudera his eyes were not this deadly.

"Please forgive me, Decimo." Gokudera says as he wakes. Tsuna pets Gokudera's hair and asks.

"Are you alright now, Hayato-kun?" Tsuna asks his voice filled with worry for his right-hand man/future lover.

"I've showed you something shameful. When I see my Sister's face…" Gokudera trails off.

"What is it?" Tsuna asks hopping he will continue.

"It was when I turned six… we held many lavish parties in our castle… I was supposed to have a piano recital in front of everyone… and that was when my Sister first baked cookies for me. I later realized that my Sister had the ability to make anything she cooked into Poison Cooking. Of course, the performance was a total wreck. But the thing is… my dad was very pleased and increased the number of my recitals… at every piano recital from then on I had to eat my Sister's cookies. That fear somehow branded itself onto me and now, whenever I see my Sister I get a stomachache." Gokudera finishes explaining. Tsuna feels really sorry for his Hayato. He will make sure Hayato becomes stronger than his Sister's bad cooking.

-Class Room-

Tsuna, Lambo, and Yamamoto were in class waiting for the girls to give out their sweets to the guys, but of course Bianchi sabotaged that to where he had to save his classmates from getting sick; so, he switched the cakes that were poison with the cakes he made for his family before anyone noticed. Bianchi then saw Lambo.

"You're… Romeo! You're Romeo!" Bianchi says not believing what she was seeing. Lambo just looks at her like she was nuts (which she is). Tsuna was wondering who Romeo was.

"That's right; the idiot does look a lot like Bianchi's ex-boyfriend." Reborn says holding a picture out to Tsuna for him to look at. Tsuna looks at the picture of Bianchi and her ex-boyfriend Romeo.

"Damn they do look a lot alike. They could pass off as twins." Tsuna mutters to himself.

"Oh Romeo, you were still alive. Take this Poison Cooking!" Bianchi yells as she throws a poison cake at Lambo before it could hit Lambo Tsuna rushed over and grabbed him pulling him out of the way.

"Reborn, what's going on? Why did she attack Lambo?" Tsuna asks Reborn wondering why Bianchi would attack one of his family members even if she thought it was her ex-boyfriend Romeo.

"It seems the reason Bianchi and her ex-boyfriend broke up was because of an argument." Reborn explained to Tsuna. Tsuna was fed up with this woman; he wanted her to leave his family and him alone.

"Okay I have had enough of you! You want me dead so you can have Reborn, well that's not going to happen." Tsuna explains to Bianchi.

"Well then I will just have to kill you and then take Reborn back with me, because we all know he would rather be with a woman." Bianchi taunts. Tsuna starts shaking enraged by what this hussy was saying. Tsuna knew they could not fight inside Hibari's school, so Tsuna takes this fight outside.

'I will make this bitch pay for all of the things she has done to my family so far. After this she will know to think twice about attacking any of my family members again.' Tsuna thinks to himself wanting to make Bianchi pay for all of her wrong doings.

"Poison Cooking: Snake Ca-bobs!" She launched a barrage of toxic skewered meat. Tsuna dodged the skewers and activated his dying will mode.

"So you aren't just a punk, but I've killed stronger men then you!" She brought out two poison pizzas. She tossed them like shuriken, and Tsuna continued to dodge. The poison food, hitting the ground dissolved like acid. "Dodge all you want I only need one hit to kill you!"

She launched a new barrage of poison pizza. "Then I won't dodge." He launched his flames and destroyed the poison food.

Her eyes widened. "You were saying?"

"Grr, poison cooking, grand buffet!" A barrage of cooking was launched, she spun round and round sending the cooking in all directions. Tsuna had to act fast or people would be hurt.

Using the power of his sky flames he petrified the cooking and used the first wave as a barrier to shield from the rest.

Reborn smirked. "Clever, using the first wave to shield from the rest of it."

Her attack died down as she got dizzy. Tsuna rushed in, she glared and used her final weapon a poison cake. "Die!"

Tsuna dodged the cake, and punched Bianchi right in the face. He shattered one of her teeth and made her lose another. Her face swelled up from the hit. "There hopefully that'll help Hayato-kun." she dropped to the ground. "I don't like fighting women but you had to be stopped."

"I don't want you around my family; if you come near them again I'll put you down hard."

Bianchi growled and tried to punch Tsuna. Tsuna dodged and struck Bianchi behind the neck knocking her out.

"Consider this your first, last and only warning to leave my family alone." Tsuna says to the out of it Bianchi. Tsuna then walks away never seeing Bianchi again. Bianchi gets on a plan to Italy never coming back. Bianchi remembers the last thing Reborn said to her.

"Give up Bianchi; you were only a one night stand. Stop holding on to what never was, and what is never going to happen. Please leave my charge and I alone Bianchi, if you don't, Tsuna will be the least of your worries." Reborn says as he walks away never once looking back.

Tsuna wonders what other crazy things would happen tomorrow?


End file.
